This invention relates to a wheeled, portable, camera-mounting device which is highly stable and collapsible, and has the carrying capacity for batteries, video tapes, lenses, and other accessory equipment for video and photographic cameras, even when collapsed.
Amateur and professional video producers and photographers need stable support systems to allow them to get desired results, that is, to obtain smooth transitions for video recordings and clear, sharp photographs. Also, since many video or photographic situations require the use of considerable extra equipment, e.g. batteries, tripods, camera bags, cameras, etc., the videophile or photographer needs a convenient means to carry these items. While carrying this equipment and trying to make good recordings, the person creates a situation where increased risk of damage to equipment exists, and therefore protection for the equipment is also important.
Many video or photographic opportunities exist (tourist attractions, amusement parks, plays, sports events, etc.) where space is limited and the presence of bulky carts for carrying equipment would therefore be prohibited, but a stable support for a camera is still desirable. In such situations, any equipment-carrying and camera-supporting cart must be collapsible enough to be placed between seated users' legs and to be moved between seat rows, and should be easy to stow in a car trunk or between car seats for easy transport. When collapsed, the cart should nevertheless be capable of carrying the aforementioned equipment in a protected manner and, when unfolded, should provide a highly stable camera mount. Any such device to be used by professionals or amateurs should also be durable and strong enough for continued use in many different situations.
Although prior devices are well-known which relate to the problems of carrying and transporting camera equipment, these do not compatibly address all of the problems of providing a high degree of collapsible compactness, relieving the user of the burden of carrying the equipment even when the device is collapsed, protecting the equipment from damage, and providing a highly stable, wheel-supported camera platform. The prior devices fall into one of three categories:
1. A device that attaches to a tripod or monopod.
2. A self-contained unit consisting of wheels and tripod or monopod.
3. Three and four-wheeled camera dollies.
Exemplary of devices in the first category are Welt U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,034 and Dunstan U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,945. Examples of devices in the second category are Wolf U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,513; Chin U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,573; and Hopson U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,745. Examples of devices in the third category are Viering U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,687 and Littwin et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,909.